


place you under my spell

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cats, Cupcake (BamBam's cat), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Potions, Soft Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Spells & Enchantments, Witches, well its bams pov but hes just rly whipped for nyoungie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: bambam thinks that having a witch for a boyfriend is cool.





	place you under my spell

**Author's Note:**

> me, making new fics , ignoring my old ones,
> 
> HI so im doing this fic?tober thing but its all gnna be bam ships / bam centric fics. all 6 bam ships and some ot3s and an occasional ot7 (platonic and not uwu)
> 
>  
> 
> SO i kno its oct 2 but im gnna post my second one soon lol but day 1 is witch!jinyoung and whipped!bambam

bambam thinks that having a witch for a boyfriend is cool.

 

he loves going into jinyoung’s store room, where he makes potions and practices from his spellbook, to just sit and watch jinyoung with a soft smile as the older eagerly shows off what his new project is. and if bambam fails as jinyoung tries to teach him how to make a potion a couple of times, jinyoung doesn’t say anything.

 

but at the same time, as skilled as jinyoung is and how fascinated it makes bambam, he always has a good time watching as jinyoung messes up a few spells. 

 

like now, how one of his cats, cupcake, was now able to speak, and bambam can’t help but coo at the soft female voice that comes out of cupcake’s mouth instead of soft purrs and meows.

 

he pets cupcake gently as jinyoung frantically searches through his spellbook, trying to find a reverse spell for what he had done. bambam watches with amusement, and he thinks cupcake’s just as amusement, if the little chuckle that emitted from her meant anything. 

 

“jinyoungie,” bambam whispers, and jinyoung looks up with wide eyes. the bright hazel color of his eyes makes bambam a bit dizzy -- it’s almost as if he can  _ see _ the magic coursing through jinyoung by just his eyes, yet bambam just can’t seem to look away. “it’s okay if you don’t get it soon. i don’t mind.”

 

“but it’s around here somewhere,” jinyoung grumbles as he flips through the pages again, and he lets out a noise of joy suddenly, saying, “got it!”

 

bambam chuckles and picks up cupcake, nuzzling his nose against the cat’s. “i’ll miss hearing you with a human voice, even if it’s only been five minutes.”

 

cupcake simply nuzzles against him, and bambam hears the voice whisper, “love you,  _ p _ _ h̀x _ ”, and bambam may be grinning like an idiot at how cupcake called him dad in thai. “and  _ appa _ too.”

 

jinyoung blushes lightly as he takes cupcake from bambam, mumbling something that suspiciously sounds like how he may love her the best of all of bambam’s cats, and bambam watches in fascination as jinyoung mumbles a spell, a soft purple glow surrounding jinyoung’s hand. when cupcake lets out a soft meow, jinyoung lets his hand drop with a sigh, and bambam stands, going over to jinyoung to give him a quick peck, smiling as he whispers, “cutie nyoungie.”

 

bambam doesn’t think he’s ever been placed under a spell, but jinyoung’s bright smile makes him feel as though he just has.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed <333


End file.
